Frozen
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: AU. Donita Donata is plucking small birds from a French countryside. Can they solve the puzzle before it's too late?


**A/N: Title: Frozen  
>Author: StaraptorEmpoleon (Michelle)<br>Fandom: Wild Kratts/Professor Layton  
>Pairing: Haven't given it any thought<br>Genre: Adventure  
>Rating: T<br>Summary: AU. Donita Donata is plucking small birds from a French countryside. Can they solve the puzzle before it's too late?  
>My first Professor Layton fic, please tell me it's all right?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In London<strong>

Chapter 1

Emmy and Luke walked into Layton's office only to see that he wasn't there. Emmy groaned to see the mess. Papers were everywhere; there were at least ten different Rubik's Cubes that had been solved and trash pouring out of the bin. Luke sighed at the mess.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Emmy muttered. "Because it's certainly not funny."

"Where is the professor anyway?"

"He might be teaching right now, he's been a bit depressed lately. He needs more puzzles to solve."

"Indeed." Luke shrugged. "Where shall we go next? Egypt? France?"

"France is lovely, Luke. I haven't been there in quite a while." Emmy smiled, suggesting that maybe she was from there…

"Did someone mention France?" a familiar voice questioned. The two turned around to see Professor Layton. Little did they know that he was hiding behind his desk, reading a newspaper nonchalantly? Layton chuckled when he saw the surprised looks on their faces. "How could you not have seen me?"

"But… But, I don't remember seeing you there! I thought you were Rosa." Emmy shrugged. "It was so junky in here, I didn't –"

Luke interrupted Emmy when he gasped when he read the back of the newspaper. "Woman steals small birds, freezing them and selling them as 'living jewellery' in the French countryside. She goes by the name of Donita Donata. The team called Wild Kratts is nowhere to be found." Luke stopped smiling, his face turning into a frown. His eyes watering, he stared at the ground.

"Luke…" Layton looked at him. "We're going to France, ASAP."

* * *

><p><strong>In France<strong>

Donita was chuckling to herself. "Yes! All right!" She chuckled evilly. "I got the Wild Kratts in a major predicament." She pushed a button, causing the two brothers to extort themselves in strange positions, much to their dismay. Koki, Aviva and Jimmy were all locked in cages while they watched their teammates in horror.

Perched on Chris's shoulder was a male blackcap. A blackcap is a small grey bird with a blackish cap on its head, while in the females the cap is brown.

A male pied flycatcher perched on Martin's shoulder. The males were black and white while the females had a similar pattern but in brown instead of black.

The two birds looked as if they were in an Audubon painting. Their wings were stretched out, as if they were about to take off with their bills wide open.

She had other birds set aside. Chaffinches, goldfinches, hawfinches, greenfinches; great, blue, crested, coal, marsh, willow and long-tailed tits; nuthatches; tree and house sparrows; bramblings; robins; linnets and many others lined in cages, sitting motionless.

Dabio also stared at the birds with glee. He liked what his master was doing – only because he was forced to. If he wanted to, he could have easily released them, but Donita wouldn't tolerate that.

He may have been stupid, but that didn't mean he wanted these poor birds in these awful cages in seemingly unnatural poses.

He would try some other time.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Chunnel<strong>

"Ah, how I love the Chunnel," Layton said, breaking the silence. Emmy and Luke had been quiet for a while, possibly because of the news Luke had read.

"Yes, it's great," Emmy mumbled.

Luke remained silent. His silent protest meant that he was deeply affected by this. He loved animals very much and Layton knew he wouldn't condone this. Layton was good at reading people sometimes. He could sense Emmy was thinking the same thing.

He's not going to condone either.

_This was unacceptable! Plucking small birds out of their home and using them as 'jewellery' was cruel beyond words. I hope there's a puzzle involved with this. If not, then that's all right. At least I'll be helping these birds out._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Some random thing I had stuck in my head.**


End file.
